


Introduction to Admitting & Facing Facts

by queenofspades (enlightenight)



Series: Community After The Episodes Series [1]
Category: Community
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/queenofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Winger had to face the fact that he had daddy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Admitting & Facing Facts

He knew Britta was right about the "daddy issues" thing, even though he wished she wasn't. 

Because admitting that she was right meant he couldn't do anything correctly, his father influenced his life with his worthless absence and the only thing he hated more than his father was the fact that his influence on Jeff's life. 

Actually he knew he couldn't stand not calling him after finding the number. But he was strong, he spent three entire weeks just starin at the little yellow paper with William Winger's phone number was written. 

Boxing gloves had a different story, it reminded him that once upon a time he was a kid with a father, dreaming he could go boxing with him someday but of course it was *long* before his father changed. Long before Jeff could smell cheap alcohol in his breath. Long before he forgot - or in a Hansel and Gretel way, tried to get rid of - his son at the zoo on his own. Long before he started to insult him every single day, keep telling him what a big disappointment he was and how he was ashamed having someone like him as his son. 

Jeff took another sip from his glass full of scotch and even this little sip made him proud of himself. Alright, he might be in a fucked up position right now, but he wasn't totally useles like his father. 

Another thing that he would never admit to anyone was his obsession with his appearance. He remembered how his father looked when he was drunk - which was all the time - and he knew he never wanted to be like that. He knew he never wanted to drink cheap alcohol, he never wanted to crawl in desperation. 

Another sip, pride left him as it came because he wasn't brave enough to talk to him on the phone tonight, when he answered that. He luckily didn't lose his voice but he just said it was the wrong number, apologized and hung off. Because he heard the child voice coming from the background and that voice had woken something inside him which was screaming for blood up, and one thing he was absolutely sure that he didn't want to end up in prison by killing a dirtbag like his father. 

On the other hand, if he had a family, this fact would give the meaning that the thing he didn't like when they were a *family* was Jeff himself and he wasn't ready for accepting this fact. He was just a kid trying to please his father, he remembered all those times his father beaten up him with a belt and he didn't cry. He wanted to prove him that he was strong. He was tough enough to deal with the "villain" in his life even though he knew he wasn't deep down. 

Taking his phone once again, he started to writing a text, with three simple but meaningful sentence:

"Called him. Told it was the wrong number. Heard child voice from background."

Fifteen minutes later after this text his door opened, a blonde girl with a worried look on her face walked to the bedroom and saw him lying on the bed with a blank face, his phone was lying next to him and he was barely holding a glass. 

"Don't say anything."

Britta said she wasn't going to, she just laid next to him, held his hand and smiled. 

"If you wanna talk the doctor is here."

Jeff, for the first time, didn't argue with this statement and just smiled.


End file.
